Shinji's power rangers chronicles : Wild force's whale ranger
by UKNE-12mark3
Summary: What if shinji from the 3.0 ending is kidnapped by a villain from the power ranger universe and used to even the odds against the forces of good.Will he break free from this fate and if he does, what will he do now he pushed into the duty of being a is is his legacy. This is the chronicles of his ranger legacy. Starts with wild force. No pairing for this story.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the series of power rangers and evangelion.

 **Author note:** Another rebuild shinji misplaced fanfic. This time is the power rangers starting from wild force to samurai excluding Rpm. Shinji will be evil for the first few chapters but turn good soon. This is after the end of 3. shinji is basically at his lowest and can be easily molded if the right methods are used or should I say the evil right methods BWHAHAHAHA.

Ps: If you notice the evangelions crossover section increase in stories slightly then that probably me. I seem to be on very imaginative steak during this winter period so you see new strange evangelion crossover with my username and Willie and nerv bashing with a maturing and badass shinji in the storyline then don't be surprised

 **Prologue:** The first master org Backup plan

The original master org knew his final battle coming closer as he felt his brethren's power being moving from its resting spot by not only a lowly human but by one of Animarian Warriors. No doubt to use against him.

Well two can play at that game.

Since animarium sent into the sky with 5 main wild zords, not all of the remaining wild zords take this event happily to be specific; the master org looked at the animal crystal for the Great white shark zord, Whale zord, Dog zord and Goat zord who felt betrayed by the movement because they weren't told of it and lost their will to fight and were later captured by the master org without the orgs or wild zords knowing. Obviously they wouldn't let someone like an org like himself control them but he had a plan for that.

Then master org took the crystals and placed them in a gigantic cocoon like structure which also contains zords themselves and another individual within. It was a brown human that looked Japanese in origin wearing a strange black bodysuit with the number 13 on it. Master Org took joy in remembrance of how he got this human. He was using his magic to search for polluted places where the orgs will able to get more power from. To his surprise, he found another universe whose version of earth damaged and polluted beyond recognition. Heck he could feel the polluted power rushing into him as he stepped on to the planet then across a sight that made him giddy. He saw three humans in strange bodysuit traveling across the enjoyable land well technically two girls were walking. One of the girls was dragging a boy who seems to have lost his will to live. It was this moment a very brilliant idea came to him. Why not use the broken boy for your evil deeds or successor evil deeds.

He even felt joy remembering it was Just his presence was enough to scare the two girls leaving the broken boy probably fearing for their live though the blue haired one looked behind for a while with a regretful or emotionless expression as she regretting her choice of action before continuing her run while red haired with the eye patch ran like there was no tomorrow.

Not wasting the opportunity that presented itself before him, he took the child and returning to his dimension and his lair where he probed the young boy's mind then learnt the boy name was shinji Ikari and his life was something even he won't wish upon his enemy.

Oh well, At least the boy's mental defense was easy to break through and modify. He also removed the antiaging curse on the boy. He didn't want his or the next master org to be taken lightly because he can't grow.

With the change complete, He sealed the boy away in a storage cocoon to be unleashed on the world at later date. But that will fall on the hands of his successor as he felt Zen aku's power being used and knew this will be his last battle but the org heart will remain and give rise to another master org.

Then he took one last look at the gigantic cocoon before sealing the entrance to its chamber in the nexus and leaving behind instructions for the successor to follow.

In time, the enemies of orgkind will fall at the hands of one of their own.

It was always to have a backup plan.


End file.
